1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pads for eyeglasses and more particularly pertains to a new adhesive pad set for attachment to eyeglasses to help hold the eyeglasses to the face of a wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pads for eyeglasses is known in the prior art. More specifically, pads for eyeglasses heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art pads for eyeglasses include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,196,871; 3,186,001; 4,657,364; 3,233,956; 4,070,104; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 311,196.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new adhesive pad set. The inventive device includes a pair of nose pads adapted for attaching to the nose tabs of a pair of eyeglasses and a pair of ear pads adapted for attaching to the end pieces of the temples of the frame of a pair of eyeglasses. Each nose pad has a first and second surfaces, a pair of ends and a pair of sides extending between the ends of the nose pad. An adhesive is provided on the first and second surfaces of each nose pad. The adhesive on the second surface is designed for adhesively attaching the second surface to a nose tab of a pair of glasses. The adhesive on the first surface is designed for adhesively attaching the first surface to the nose of a wearer to help hold the eyeglasses on the nose of the wearer. Each ear pad has a first and second surfaces, a pair of ends and a pair of sides extending between the ends of the ear pad. An adhesive is provided on the first and second surfaces of each ear pad. The adhesive on the second surface is designed for adhesively attaching the second surface to an end piece of a temple of a frame of a pair of glasses. The adhesive on the first surface is designed for adhesively attaching the first surface to the ear of a wearer to help hold the eyeglasses on the ear of the wearer.
In these respects, the adhesive pad set according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attachment to eyeglasses to help hold the eyeglasses to the face of a wearer.